Come Back To Me
by TheGirlOnFirexx
Summary: Isabella and Emmett are twins. But when Emmett dies, Isabella must handle life without the other half of her.*Mostly English but also Italian and Spanish* Rated T for safety. "I love you, Emmett Ray McCarthy." "I love you too, Isabella Marie McCarthy."


**Come Back To Me**

**Summary: Isabella and Emmett are twins. But when Emmett dies, Isabella must handle life without the other half of her.*Mostly English but also Italian and Spanish***

This is in Isabella's POV

* * *

><p>"Izzy! Come back here, Izzy! You've gone too high. Mama and Papa will tell you off like there's no tomorrow if they see you, Isabella!" My twin brother, Emmett, said. We were climbing a tree, and I'd got to the top. I knew, and he knew, Mama and Papa wouldn't mind, but he was jealous because he couldn't get to the top. Papa loved me climbing trees and being adventruous and Mama doesn't mind so long as I came down clean.<p>

"Now, now, Em! You don't need to call me Isabella. It's Izzy. Plus, Papa loves me being adventurous and Mama doesn't mind as long as I come down clean, Emmett!" I shouted down. He was about ten branches below me, and I could hear worry hin his voice.

"No! I mean, the branch you're holding onto is weak! It'll snap, Izzy! Come down, please! I don't want you to get hurt!" Emmett shouted.

"The branch is fine!" I shouted, wiggling it. That was a mistake. I fell down nine branches exactly, and accidently trod on Emmett's hands, which ended up with him falling right out of the tree. "Emmett! Em! Are you okay?" I shouted to my fifteen year old twin brother.

I basically ran down the tree, and remembered what Mary Alice Brandon had told me last week. 'When it is sunny, beware. Do not climb a tree. Otherwise, great sorrow, pain and guilt will edge itself into your life for enternity.'

It was sunny today. Guilt had sertainly moved into my life. But I don't know about pain and sorrow. Anyway, Alice had been put into an ayslum a few days ago. She was a nutter.

But. What if it was true? I remembered the Hales', the richest people on the estate apart from the Kings, son Raymond fell out of a tree and broke his arm and leg. And he only fell out of the first branch, basically only five metres off the ground.

The Masens' daughter, Elizabeth, fell out of the second branch and had broken arms, a leg, a nose and a black eye. The Masen mother and son, Elizabeth Sr. and Edward Jr., died of Spanish influenza years ago. And Esme Anne Platt Evenson committed suicide after her baby died.

I looked at Emmett's normally tan face. We both had tan skin and big brown eyes. The only difference was he had curly black hair and I had curly brownish-reddish hair. His face was pure white. His eyes were open, but looking around unfocussed.

"Emmett! Emmy!" I shouted into his face.

"Izzy...stay...with...me. Please. Please...Isa...bella...Marie...Mc...Carthy." Emmett weakly panted. I could barely hear his voice. "Call...for...Mama...and...Papa...Izzy." I didn't hesitate.

"Mama! Papa! Come here now!" I shouted, then turned back to Emmett. "Emmy. I'll never leave your side. Never. You're my twin brother, and you mean more to me than anyone. You're my best friend. And you'll always be. I love you, Emmett Ray McCarthy."

"I...love...you...too...Isa...bella...Marie...McCarthy. My...best...friend...and twin...sister. You...mean more...to me...than...anyone. I...love...you... Isa-" Emmett was cut off by slipping into unconciousness. I knew he wasn't faking. He loved my name, Isabella, and never let anyone cut him off saying it and if he wanted to scare me, he would've said the 'bella' bit then scared me.

"MAMA! PAPA! You need to come here now! It's serious!" I screamed.

"Isa-" Emmett slipped into conciousness, then passed out again. "-bella. I...love...you...Isabella."

With that, I could hear his breathing stop and couldn't stop crying even when he was in hospital.

"Isabella. Come here." Mama said. She, unlike Papa and Emmett, refused to call me Izzy, saying it wasn't a patch on Isabella. When she did want to shorten my name, like when I was younger, she called me 'Bella' and I learned young that Bella meant beautiful in Italian. When me and Em were babies, she sang us a lullaby; "Il mio piccolo principe Emmett, e la mia Bella bella, siete entrambi così meraviglioso. Emmett, sii te stesso. Bella, tu." It meant "My little Prince Emmett, and my Bella beautiful, you are both so wonderful. Emmett, be yourself. Bella, be you." in Italian. Mama was Italian, so Emmett and I grew up hearing, speaking, reading and writing both Italian and English, because Mama and Papa thought it was important for children to learn their mother's languague as well as English. I loved and admired my mama for standing up to my papa about that, since it wasn't important in other families for the children to learn their mother's languague if their mama was from a different country.

****"He'll be okay, bebé linda. No se preocupe. Él va a estar bien, preciosa." Mama murmured to me in Spanish. Spanish was where her papa lived until he was nineteen, so she learnt that language easily. Then she taught Emmett and I, so we could have special private conversations.

"No estoy seguro, mamá. Miró mal antes de que papá y salió." I whispered back to her.

"Bebé, por favor, deje de preocuparse. No es bueno para su salud." Mama pleaded.

"Muy bien, mamá. Pero, ¿podemos ir a la iglesia más tarde y rezar por él?" I asked.

"Por supuesto. Papa rezará por Emmett también."

I just nodded at Mama's reassurances. Papa cocked his ear at her, to show he wanted to know what we were speaking. Mama whispered to him the whole conversation. Papa nodded at the end of it and said "Bueno."

It was one of the only Spanish words Mama taught him.

I looked at the end of the ward, where my brother would be.

God, if it is your will, make Emmett better. Please, good sir.

* * *

><p>Here are the translations:<p>

No se preocupe. Él va a estar bien, preciosa. - Do not worry. He will be fine, precious.

No estoy seguro, mamá. Miró mal antes de que papá y salió. - Not sure, Mama. He looked bad before you and Papa came.

Bebé, por favor, deje de preocuparse. No es bueno para su salud. - Baby, please stop worrying. It is not good for your health.

Muy bien, mamá. Pero, ¿podemos ir a la iglesia más tarde y rezar por él? - All right, Mama. But can we go to church later and pray for him?

Por supuesto. Papa rezará por Emmett también. - Of course. Papa will pray for Emmett as well.

Bueno. - Okay.

**Now. Here is a little message in Spanish.**

Sabía que sería mucho utilizar Google Translate! O cualquier otro Traducir! Lo siento,este capítulo era tan pequeño, pero quería asegurarse de que está bien con los idiomasInglés / Italiano / Español. Revise por favor, o voy a escribir la historia completa en español!


End file.
